


Ocarina of Twilight

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Marvel, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Legend of Zelda, Eventual Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: James is an outcast to his people, the Kokiri, because he doesn't have a fairy. One day, a fairy named Wanda shows up to tell him he's been summoned by the most important being to the Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree. The events that unfolded because of this can only be described a 'epic'.





	Ocarina of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have a Legend of Zelda AU. I hate fight scenes with a passion, so this'll be fun. I blame my sister for this, because she's been watching LoZ playthroughs for the last week or so. 
> 
> Fair warning, there will be eventual polyamory. If that isn't your kind of thing, I'm sorry. It's going to happen.
> 
> Also, I've taken elements from a lot of Zelda games, but I'm mainly focusing on the Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess lore for the plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

_James, James wake up!_

 

The voice was faint, tinny and musical. It was like no other voice the small Kokiri had heard in all of his twelve years, though it was oddly comforting. It roused the boy from his sleep, making him blink in surprise when he saw the little glowing pink ball in his room.

 

“Who... who are you?” the boy, James, asked with a yawn and a stretch.

 

“Hi! I’m Wanda!” the little pink ball said cheerfully. “I’m your guardian fairy. The Great Deku Tree told me to come get you, so get out of bed silly.”

 

“My... fairy?” James muttered in confusion. Yes, all Kokiri were given fairies as guardians at birth, but James had never been given one. He had come to terms with his lack of fairy, enduring the teasing he received from the other children. “But I don’t have a fairy...”

 

“You do now!” Wanda giggled, flying over and bouncing off James’ head. “C’mon! The Great Deku Tree is waiting for us!”

 

James reluctantly got out of bed, following the fairy out of his house and down into the village. James lived in a tree house, like most other Kokiri, which meant climbing all the way down the ladder.

 

At the foot of his tree stood James’ fellow Kokiri outcast Pietro, a close friend of his. With his silvery skin and too-long pointed ears, Pietro had a much harder time living in the village. He had nowhere else to go though, so he stayed. James did his best to make the other Kokiri leave Pietro alone, but as the fairy-less boy, he wasn’t much of a persuasive force.

 

“Is that a fairy?” Pietro said in surprise, blinking his bright orange eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was. “I thought you didn’t have one?” he added, almost disappointingly. James was his friend because they were both outcasts. Would he still want to be Pietro’s friend now that he had a fairy?

 

“Hi, I’m Wanda!” the fairy said, her voice seemingly a perpetual giggle.

 

“Yes, she’s a fairy,” James nodded. “I don’t know where she came from though,” he admitted. “She said something about the Great Deku Tree? Come with me, I don’t like the Lost Woods.”

 

“Of course I will,” Pietro said, sighing in relief. He was still James’ friend.

 

Smiling gratefully, James motioned for Pietro to follow him as he headed for the entrance to the Lost Woods, which was, as usual, guarded by Alex. Alex was on the taller side for a Kokiri, with shaggy blonde hair and far too many freckles to be taken seriously. When he spotted James, Pietro, and Wanda, he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Where’d you get a fairy?” Alex asked, almost rudely.

 

“Is it any of your business?” James snapped back. “We just need to get through to see the Great Deku Tree.”

 

Alex snorted, rolling his green eyes. “You and him, seeing the Great Deku Tree? Without weapons or protection? Don’t you know the Lost Woods is packed with monsters that won’t hesitate to kill you?” he scoffed. “I’ll let you past if you get some weapons.”

 

Pietro groaned softly, balling his hand into a fist. He hated Alex, because Alex thought he was better than everyone else because he guarded the entrance to the Lost Woods.

 

“Fine,” James huffed, taking Pietro by the wrist to pull him away before he could punch Alex. Once they were far enough away, he let go of Pietro’s wrist and gave him a stern look.

 

“Don’t punch him,” James said firmly. “Just help me find some swords and shields. I think Ororo has some wooden shields in her shop.”

 

Pietro nodded, trying to cleanse the anger from his mind. Pietro had a short temper and a penchant for pissing people off, as much as he tried to control it. He headed for the shop in the middle of the little village, waiting for James to catch up before going inside.

 

The inside of the shop felt inviting and friendly, like Ororo herself. The dark-skinned girl stood behind the counter, her snow-white hair braided down her back.

 

“Hey guys,” Ororo greeted with a friendly smile. “What brings you in today?”

 

“Do you have any shields in stock?” James asked kindly, looking over the shelves behind the counter.

 

“Just your luck. Two came in yesterday that nobody wants yet,” Ororo told him, grabbing the two wooden items from under the counter. “Ten each,” she added.

 

“Anyone every tell you you’re the best?” James chuckled, handing Ororo two blue rupees. Pietro did the same, both collecting a shield.

 

“Every day,” Ororo chuckled, taking the money. “Have a great day,” she called as they left.

 

Outside the shop, James and Pietro took the opportunity to look over the shields. Both were made of sturdy dark word, with a red swirl painted into the centre. All in all, they weren’t terrible. The two boys figured out how to carry them on their backs, setting off to find swords.

 

“Where are we going to get swords around here?” James muttered in confusion. “The Kokiri never carry swords. We don’t fight.”

 

“I don’t know,” Pietro frowned, trying to think. “Maybe we should ask someone?”

 

“No one else would know,” James pointed out. “Maybe there’s one in that weird little maze?” he commented, pointing towards the little crawl space on top of the hill that lead to the maze.

 

“I mean, there’s no harm in looking,” Pietro shrugged, taking off for the hill. Pietro was quite a bit faster than James, so it took much longer for him to get there. Pietro was waiting for him, leaning against the rocks with an amused smirk.

 

“Still slow,” Pietro teased, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh shut up,” Jame said, rolling his eyes back. He got down on his hand and knees to get through the crawl pace, Pietro following behind him.

 

The maze on the other side of the crawl space was made up of towering walls of dirt and rock, with patches of grass and signs scattered throughout to warn any person who dared enter that they needed to be aware of the falling boulders. As usual, James and Pietro ignored the signs, looking around for swords. At one point, Pietro yanked James into a small alcove to get him out of the way of a boulder. The alcove wasn’t very big, so it was a tight squeeze for the two boys. When the coast was clear, James stepped out of the alcove, not noticing the deep charcoal blush decorating Pietro’s cheeks.

 

It took a while, but James and Pietro finally found two swords. They were hidden in a treasure chest, which was covered in vines and twigs. They had to dig it out to open it, but the reward was worth it. While the Kokiri weren’t particularly known for weapons, once upon a time they did make swords. The swords in the chest were evidently of Kokiri design, with sturdy wooden handles and somewhat dingy silver blades. The same red swirl from the shields was painted onto the swords as well, marking them as property of the Kokiri.

 

“Awesome!” Pietro grinned, weighing the sword in his hands. “I mean, they could use a good polish, but still! Swords!”

 

James chuckled at his excitement, strapping the sword’s sheath to his belt to carry it back to the village. “Careful you’ll stab your own eye out if you aren’t careful,” he teased with a smirk.

 

“Oh shush,” Pietro rolled his eyes, strapping his own sheath to his belt. “C’mon, let’s go see the Great Deku Tree.”

 

James nodded, turning to head back to the village with Pietro behind him. Pietro made a point to stay behind him because he still had the barest traces of a blush on his cheeks from being so close to James.

 

Back in the village, the duo went to see Alex again, who reluctantly let them through when he saw their weapons. They stepped through the tunnel into the Lost Woods, Wanda lighting the way a little bit.


End file.
